pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue
The Prologue is the opening section of the game, before the main section of the plot begins. Next chapter: Chapter 1. Story The Prologue begins with the Protagonist soliloquizing about how something about their life feels off. After the player chooses a gender and name for the Protagonist, the scene opens on their bedroom. Going downstairs, Dad gives the Protagonist the Running Shoes. The Protagonist then heads to school, where they are late for their English class. They end up drifting off during class, only to see an unsettling dream in which shadowy figures call their name. After class, the Protagonist meets up with the Rival outside of their apartment. After a brief exchange, Dad sends the Protagonist a text asking them to bring his Research Notes down to his work at the XENO Corp. Labs. When the notes are handed to Dad, he talks briefly about the Protagonist's mother, who hasn't been seen in many years since they were divorced. The Protagonist then heads back to their apartment to finish homework for the day. Upon completion, they go to the Rival's apartment to hang out. During a game of Smash Bros, the two have a heart-to-heart about the Protagonist's feelings about their mother. To lighten the mood, the Rival suggests they explore the Abandoned House on the edge of the suburbs. Inside this house, the Protagonist finds the Strange Device. Later that night, another unsettling dream is shown. The next morning, the Protagonist spies Dante while on their way to school. They follow him for a bit, thinking they'll head to class in a few minutes. Instead, they inadvertently find their way into Jagged Pass South. Dante eventually confronts them in Jagged Cavern. The Protagonist's life is saved by a mysterious figure in a red cloak who intervenes, using a Vileplume to cast Sleep Powder on the scene. Dante absconds before he can be knocked out, but the Protagonist succumbs to the powder and loses consciousness. They awake in Desert Cave and exit into the Amon Desert. There, they are met by Yorick, who teases information about the current predicament, but only after giving the Protagonist their Starter and battling with them. This connection with Pokémon causes an adverse reaction in the Protagonist, and they slowly lose consciousness. The next day, the Protagonist awakes back in their bed as if nothing had happened. They return to school to find that they had missed the entire previous day. Intending to speak to the Rival about it, the Protagonist goes to lunch to find them missing. After school, a series of eerie texts from the Rival reveal that they are located in the RevTex Textile Factory. The Protagonist struggles through the factory where Pokémon have strangely started to appear, and confronts Dante, who has taken the Rival captive. Upon defeating him, Dante retreats through a portal into Nothing. The Protagonist gives chase, but is stopped by Dante when he decides to get serious. The Protagonist is beaten down by Dante's Blaziken and loses consciousness one last time, ending the chapter. Category:Chapter